The Return of Milo
by qtbubble123
Summary: Since this episode was never aired, I made my own version… Drake and Josh once had to face Milo McCrary in L.A but now they have to face him again, for he seeks revenge.


Megan walks in Drake and Josh's room, making sure nobody is there

The Return of Milo

_Since this episode was never aired, I made my own version…_

_Drake and Josh once had to face Milo McCrary in L.A but now they have to face him again, for he seeks revenge. _

_Megan walks in Drake and Josh's room, making sure nobody is there. She heads over to the computer and sits in the roll chair typing in the password. _

**Megan: **_giggles _

Wow! Once again, his password is something ridiculous.

_Drake walks in the room. Megan turns around and jumps with surprise. _

**Drake: **What's his password?

**Megan: **_unnoticeably answers _

It's Josh!

**Megan: **What are you doing in here? Is Josh with you?

**Drake: **No, but I wanna know what you're doing in here.

**Megan: **My computer has a stupid virus. So I have to use yours.

**Drake: **Don't you have a laptop?

_Drake walks over to Megan and stands next to her, with his arms folded and a suspicious_

**Megan: **Well, I figured I could check Josh's email while I'm at it.

**Drake: **Cool, what does it say?

**Megan: **That Yudonian girl, Yukka, black mailed him again. And…. Who's Milo? He wrote something too. It's marked important.

**Drake: **Milo!?

**Megan: **What's wrong?

**Drake: **Milo's supposed to be in jail!

_Megan frantically gets up and shakes Drake to get the answer out of you. _

_Then Josh walks in and stares crazily. _

**Josh: **What goes on? Megan! Get outta our room.

**Megan: **Something's wrong with Drake's head!

_Drake scrambles over to Josh and trips over a stuffed animal _

**Drake: **Why is this stuffed animal in here, Megan?

**Megan: **Well, I knew you'd trip over it.

_Drake gets up and walks over to Josh and puts both hands on Josh's shoulders. _

**Drake: **It's Milo! He wrote you an email!

**Josh: **First of all, who is Milo, and secondly, why were you checking my email?

**Megan: **The password was so obvious; I couldn't help but check it.

**Drake: **Milo McCrary, the goon from L.A? Remember, he chased us around Santa Monica last year? Your biggest adventure ever?

**Megan: **You mean he's that money stealing dude that held you guys hostage at East Addison?

**Josh: **So, what'd he say? And how'd he get my email?

**Drake: **We don't know, I haven't checked the email yet.

**Josh: **Megan, read to me what it says!

_Megan walks over to the computer and sits down in the chair again clicking on the mouse _

_She stares at the computer screen and skims the email_

**Megan: **So, uh, he knows a lot about you. He checked your Splash Face account and found your email address after he was bailed out of jail.

**Josh: **Why does he want to email me?

**Megan: **Uh… he wants revenge.

**Drake: **This is not good!

_Drake runs over to Megan and lifts her up and stares at her into the eyes. _

**Drake: **Help us!

**Megan: **Put me down, and I'll help you, boobs.

**Josh: **Ok, so uh… does he know where we live? I don't know what I put on my Splash Face. But, I might have put some very personal information on there.

**Drake: **Why didn't you select private when you got an account?

**Megan: **Yeah, even I know to do that!

**Drake: **Didn't mom say you couldn't get a Splash Face?

**Megan: **Um… don't tell her… please. I had to get one. Every popular kid at school has one. I needed one too.

**Josh: **Not the point! Let's look at my account and see if it has any information on it so Milo can find us.

**Megan: **Ok, here, your account.

**Josh: **How'd you log on?

**Megan: **Your password is _password_ dummy.

**Josh: **Ok, so does it give out my address or anything?

**Megan: **It says you live in San Diego, and you work at the Premiere on weekdays.

**Drake: **That's enough information for him to find you!

**Megan: **Mistake, mistake. We gotta tell mom.

_Megan heads for the door to tell Audrey but Josh stops her. _

**Josh: **No! If you tell mom, we'll tell her you have a Splash Face.

**Drake: **We have to solve this problem ourselves.

**Megan: **The only way you'll get anywhere is if I help you.

**Drake: **Look at the email again. It says P.S., your sister will get it too.

**Megan: **Why me? Does he even know me?

**Josh: **You're the one who called the police. It's your fault he went to jail.

**Drake: **It seems that he wants you the most.

**Megan: **Get me the phone. I have phone calls to make.

**Josh: **I have to get to work. See you guys later.

_Josh leaves the room while Drake hands the phone to Megan. _

**Megan: **So… uh… how are we gonna save me? He's after me! That guy wants vengeance.

**Drake: **What?

**Megan: **Vengeance means payback, Drake. Maybe you should've payed attention during elementary school.

**Drake: **I did, I sat in the back, and didn't fall asleep.

**Megan: **Oh, Drake, you must have gotten dad's ADD genes.

**Drake: **Never mention Dad's name in this house!

**Megan: **You sound just like Mom.

**Drake: **Whatever. Let's go to the Premiere and see Josh. Milo might come to this house and kidnap us.

**Megan: **Josh! He's at the Premiere! Milo knows Josh works there. We were idiots to let him work.

**Drake: **Oh great! Let's go!

_Drake grabs Megan's arm and pulls her downstairs through the front door. _

**Megan: **Don't be pushy, pushy!

**Drake: **Can we stop at Smoothie Queen.

**Megan: **Drake, concentrate! Maybe we can stop at Inside out Burger on the way home.

**Drake: **Let's go!

**Megan: **I've been trying to get you to do that all along!


End file.
